


better than card(board)

by ElasticElla



Category: Neopets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Year 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Illusen throws the cardboard cutout of herself at Jhudora’s feet.
Relationships: Illusen/Jhudora (Neopets)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	better than card(board)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



Illusen throws the cardboard cutout of herself at Jhudora’s feet. Arms crossed tight, she demands, “Do you think this is funny?”

“Oh darling, self-hatred is nothing to laugh about. I’m sure there’s a nice faerie somewhere that would love to listen to all your little problems.” 

“You – stop mocking me!” Illusen exclaims. “I know you did it!” 

“Idle speculation,” Jhudora answers, buffing her nails on her shoulder. “Perhaps there is a new thief in Neopia. My valentines went missing, you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” 

A deep flush clashes with Illusen’s hair, “No, why – you’re changing the subject!” 

“Am I?” Jhudora blinks innocently, rises from her throne. “Who’s to say the same person didn’t do both?”

“That’s not – fine, that was questers! Like the ones missing their next day in a row because of your silly cutout!” 

Jhudora grins, approaching Illusen as the faerie backs herself up against the tower wall. “Look at that, we solved the mystery.” 

“We did?” Illusen breathes, eyes flicking down to the bright green lipstick. 

“We did,” she purrs, leaning closer. “You’ve been hoarding my valentines and came to visit under the flimsiest of excuses–” 

“Aha!” Illusen exclaims, pointing over her shoulder to where the Bartamus has picked up the cutout, preparing to put it back. Oh, silly Bart. 

“I knew it was you,” Illusen crows, pleased and making no move to leave. 

Jhudora rolls her eyes, this is exactly why one must not get overconfident in their minion-usage. “Yes, yes, and all your loyal questers came to visit me.” 

“Your seduction technique could use some work,” the brat says with an earnest smile. 

“ _My_ seduction technique?” 

“It’s okay, I like you anyways,” Illusen says. 

Jhudora sputters, doesn’t know what to say to that – isn’t sure if she’s being genuine or if it’s a trap somehow. As if the good faerie would lower herself to trickery. Illusen looks right in her arms – when did she start holding her – looks so very good. (If you’re into that do-gooder, mushy stuff.)

And Illusen _must_ be the one that kisses first, Jhudora always has a plan. Isn’t some young faerie lost in a pleasurable haze, exploring a new type of magic. 

Illusen kisses her deeper, and the plan clicks belatedly. Yes, yes! She will steal Illusen away forevermore, keep her sated and happy with kisses. Maybe build a new castle wing. Illusen will fit in well here, and excitement trembles on her tongue. 

A most excellent plan. And surely, Illusen will be pleased to return to Faerieland. Yes, Jhudora is the most brilliant of them all.


End file.
